Karakura Superheroes
This article is about the team of Hollow fighters led by Don Kanonji. For the manga special, see Chapter 88.5. The Karakura Superheroes is a team created by Don Kanonji, who attempts to boost ratings for his declining TV show. Kanonji formed the team with Ichigo's sisters Karin Kurosaki and Yuzu Kurosaki, the children Ururu Tsumugiya and Jinta Hanakari from the Urahara Shop, and Kon as a mascot to slay Hollows and protect Karakura Town, particularly while Shinigami such as Rukia Kuchiki and substitute Shinigami Ichigo Kurosaki are stuck in Soul Society (while likewise ignoring the true Shinigami Zennosuke Kurumadani, who was assigned to the area in their absence.) The Karakura Superheroes take the form of a Super Sentai team, in which the "red" member traditionally acts as team leader. Most appearances of the Karakura Superheroes are in anime-only and omake chapters. Members Note: Both Karin and Jinta are Karakura Red because Don had originally promised Jinta the position of Red, but then gave it to Karin. Ururu Tsumugiya - Karakura Pink Ururu Tsumugiya is a member of the Karakura Superheroes and is a Human from the town of Karakura. She is a girl with purple eyes and long black hair with purple tints that she wears parted in the middle. Two strands of her bangs run down the middle of her face, turning in opposite directions and the rest are tied it up in two pigtails with pink bands, matching her pink polka-dotted skirt. Ururu works in the Urahara Shop along with Kisuke Urahara, Tessai Tsukabishi and Jinta Hanakari. She appears to be robotic in her reactions and reacts to strange spiritual presences, for instance the Arrancar. At such times she simply regards those who cause harm (relative to her) to be enemies and believes that they should be exterminated. Although she is older than Jinta, she is meek and timid and does whatever Jinta orders her even when she has great powers, as Kisuke says that her skills are at an "anti-Shinigami" level when Ichigo Kurosaki takes her for a mere child. Ururu has amazing skills. Her strength is immeasurable and she is quite fast. She can also suspend herself like other Shinigami and is adept at hand-to-hand combat. Ururu also shows great resilience as she endures her injuries without a flinch. She uses the Senren Bakusatsu Taihō, a multi-barreled shoulder cannon which can also be used as a rocket launcher to deal with powerful opponents. Karin Kurosaki - Karakura Red Karin Kurosaki is Karakura Red in the Karakura Superheroes but shares the spot with Jinta Hanakari. She is the daughter of Isshin Kurosaki and Masaki Kurosaki and the twin sister of Yuzu Kurosaki as well as the sister of Ichigo Kurosaki. She is cynical and sarcastic and has a bit of a temper but this is on account of her mother's death as she was not useful at household chores and vowed not to cry so as not to be any trouble for the others. Similar to her brother, Karin can see spirits, prior to Ichigo's Shinigami transformation and also knows that her brother is a Shinigami and can sense spirit presences from a distance which manifests itself as a headache. She was the first one to see that Yasutora Sado's "parakeet" was actually the spirit of a boy who was dead and was being used by a Hollow and this distresses her so much so that she cries after a long time. Karin has a great amount of spiritual power as 10th Division Captain Tōshirō Hitsugaya mentions when she sees him in his Shinigami form. As she plays soccer she has a strong kick that is capable of eliminating weak Hollows and has a keen aim, for she can kick the ball directly at a Hollow's mask. Karin and Jinta Hanakari take over most of the limelight among the Karakura Superheroes. Jinta Hanakari - Karakura Red Jinta Hanakari is also Karakura Red along with Karin Kurosaki in the Karakura Superheroes. He is a small, red-haired boy but is quite knowledgeable despite his young age. Although he is supposed to do manual labor at the Urahara Shop like cleaning, he manages to make Ururu Tsumugiya do everything and is also immature and childish, which can be seen in his calling Renji Abarai a "moocher". Though he is always seen to be bullying Ururu, in actuality he cares for her immensely and also takes her to safety after she passes out after battling an Arrancar. Jinta's primary weapon is an over-sized iron rod in the shape of a tetsubo. He aspires to be a professional baseball player in the future and even flourishes his weapon and yells out "Jinta home run" as he strikes down a Hollow. Jinta is quite strong as he wields an apparently heavy weapon with ease and also has a lot of spiritual energy as can be seen in his ability to see spiritual entities and he is also able to stand in mid air. Yuzu Kurosaki - Karakura Yellow Yuzu is the twin sister of Karin and the younger sister of Ichigo. She chose the color yellow since it's her favorite and becomes the Karakura Yellow. She seems to be the most innocent among all of them since it's her first time seeing hollows as clear as the crystals. Unknown to her, it was Raku's spiritual force who's allowing her to see the hollows and making her able to evade their attacks. She was the only one who held Raku all through out the show. Although not really helping them, she became a main target by the hollows to a point of making or allowing Raku to transform into Karakura Lion Jet. Don Kanonji - Karakura Golden Don Kanonji is a popular spirit medium and television show host called Ghost Bust. His real name is Misaomaru Kanonji. He formed the Karakura Superheroes comprising of the Kurosaki sisters, Kon and the duo of the Urahara Shop to boost his depleting ratings. His trademark pose is crossing his arms across his chest and hollering "Bwahahaha!" and his catch phrase is "Smells like bad spirits!". He speaks a mixture of Japanese and English. At first glance, he does not seem to have much spiritual power but Ichigo Kurosaki tells him that the Hollows were after the ones with high spiritual power like Don and himself. In the beginning he had been unconsciously turning spirits not yet turned, into Hollows by ripping their Hollow holes out with his cane. Don Kanonji's Ultimate Attack is a tiny ball of golden light that moves slowly but explodes with great power and his Super Spirit Stick is his special melee attack which is a gold staff compressed with spirit power that is capable of taking down low level Hollow with one strike. Kon - Karakura King Kon is a Modified Soul that was sentenced to death, along with all other Mod-Souls following his "birth". He is mistakenly picked up by Rukia Kuchiki when she was shopping for a Soul Candy. After running rampant in Ichigo's body, Rukia saves him from extermination by Kisuke Urahara and for this he holds her in high regard. This is not limited to Rukia, however, as he is attracted to all women, especially well endowed ones and is quite perverted. Despite this, he is hesitant to kill (besides Hollows) and views all life as precious since he was living on borrowed time and had time to think. While he is able to enter another person's body and control them (for example Ichigo's when he is away on Shinigami duties), Kon typically inhabits a lion plushy that Ichigo and Rukia found in the street. Being a Mod-Soul, Kon has enhanced strength in his legs, enough that in Ichigo's body, where he is stronger, he is able to jump extremely high in the air. Even in his plushy form, he is able to run very fast, able to run the 100 meter dash in 3.8 seconds as well as jump 13.56 meters in the air. As a member of the Karakura Superheroes, Kon serves as a "ball" for Karin's Ultimate Attack. This has been traumatic for him, apparently, as he willingly follows Ichigo and his friends into the Soul Society later as he was fearful that he would be recruited by Don Kanonji again. Temporary *Raku - Karakura Lion Jet Raku serves as Karakura Lion Jet. The spirit of a cat Yuzu Kurosaki once fed, Raku began following her around, ultimately hit by a car. As a spirit, it had an unusually high amount of Spirit Energy and attracted a large amount of Hollows to the town. When Yuzu was in danger, Raku somehow awakened its own spiritual powers and transformed into a large lion that was covered in flames. Saving Yuzu and with its purpose fulfilled, Raku passed on. Don Kanonji dubs it the Karakura Lion Jet upon seeing it and also calls it their "Hero Mecha", another tribute to Super Sentai shows, despite it not being mechanical. Plot Soul Society Arc The Karakura Superheroes are seen first in the Soul Society Arc where Raku has also been introduced. They appear in Episodes 33 and 50. Don Kanonji tries to form a superhero team to boost his depleting show but faces some problems when dealing with Karin and Jinta and makes them work for the title of Karakura Red. Yuzu Kurosaki finds a cat and names it Raku, but Raku is actually a spirit and thus attracts Hollows at an alarming rate, which places Yuzu in a lot of danger. The team, especially Jinta and Karin, seem to be focused on outdoing each other while Ururu Tsumugiya appears to do most of the work. However Yuzu falls from the building and is saved by Raku, who transforms into a gigantic lion. Kanonji says that the "messiah" was awakened by their belief in justice but Yuzu knows and promises to keep it a secret between herself and Raku. The latter is finally put to rest and Yuzu is seen crying, not being able to help Raku when it was her fault that had resulted in his death. The Karakura Superheroes provide a kind of comic respite amidst all of the hectic scenes of the Soul Society Arc and also gives us some concrete insight on the characters of Don Kanonji, Karin and Yuzu Kurosaki, Jinta Hanakari and Ururu Tsumugiya. See also *Karakura-Raizer Team Navigation es:Karakura Superheroes Category:Organizations